


Rosas

by Nande_chan



Series: Signos [1]
Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	Rosas

Realmente las rosas nunca habían sido bellas. Puede que el resto de las personas las encontraran hermosas y su perfume les fuera agradable. Puede que para el resto significaran miles de cosas, amistad, amor, devoción. Pero para él no, sólo eran muerte, tristeza, soledad. Las rosas eran veneno y su perfume era tóxico.

Si por él fuera, terminaría con ellas por siempre; si por él fuera, no dejaría ni una viva. Pero eran necesarias para cumplir su misión, para proteger lo importante. Por eso, para él también eran vida y sólo por eso, al final, fueron hermosas a su vista.


End file.
